


Little Foxes I thru VII

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-15
Updated: 2002-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek follows Mulder to the ends of the earth and beyond.





	Little Foxes I thru VII

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Little Foxes: the courtship Part 1/7 by Laurel

Title: Little Foxes: the courtship Part 1/7  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: Finished December 2001  
Archive: Yes to Slashing Mulder and DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Category: Romance, humor  
Pairing: M/K  
Rating: PG-13 for mild violence, language  
Spoilers: Up to season six  
Summary: Krycek follows Mulder to the ends of the earth and beyond.  
Notes: Alex's POV.

* * *

It was the end of the world for some people.

I'd grown tired of running and hiding. I wanted the deceit and lies hurting Fox to end.

I figured it'd be the end for me too. But then I always figured it would be two bullets to the back of the head for me.

Hell broke out like flood waters through a dam with the wealth of information I'd leaked to the FBI. High levels of government were toppled like toy blocks. Politicians resigned. Scientists burned their evil work.

Spender and his cronies were rounded up to face trial. Some were already facing the highest judge of them all, either by their own hand or by homicide.

I went into hiding, but not for long. I was to be a material witness and the FBI, the CIA and a whole bunch of other agencies whose names were formed by three or four letters were after me.

I delighted in seeing Fox's face on countless television screens as I moved from city to city, running out of safe houses. My Fox looked tired but exalted. Skinner and Scully were by his side in the photo ops and conferences.

The day came that I didn't run far or fast enough. I had money, several contacts and a few hideouts still left but coming back to D.C. was my undoing.

I'd only come back to the city to be near my beloved. I knew he could care less about me. He'd hated me for many years but I understood.

My giving him the information needed to put that cigarette smoking, manipulative, catcher's mitt faced, lying, no good, son of a bitch away for good had stemmed from two things: my empty life that certainly wasn't getting longer by the minute and the need to redeem myself in Fox's eyes.

I knew my favorite agent wouldn't forgive and forget in a snap but I am a patient man. I wanted more than anything for him to look at me with those warm hazel eyes the way he did years ago, when I was still young and slightly innocent.

When two hulking bureau boys dragged me to FBI headquarters, I was greeted by Fox with a punch in the belly that smashed the air out of my lungs. I wasn't exactly expecting a smile on his face and a kiss on both cheeks but still. He would have hit me again except for Skinner restraining him.

"Fox, after everything I've done for you," I said, genuinely wounded emotionally as well as physically.

"You've been my nemesis for years. Do you think the information you gave me would make it all better? That I would forgive so easily?"

I couldn't reply to that. Of course I didn't think he would pledge eternal love and gratitude on the spot. I was led away in handcuffs. I stared over my shoulder at Fox's angry face, Scully's concerned one and Skinner's stern countenance.

I was granted immunity from prosecution in exchange for my testimony. I was brought before committees and boards, hearings and trials, spent long hours in rooms surrounded by agents and lawyers, spilling my guts. Fox was there, listening with disgust on his face, as he learned of what I'd done, how many men I'd killed. He had to leave the room when I spoke of his father. I'm sorry, but the bastard deserved to die for what he'd done to his children. What Bill Mulder had done was much worse than my killing him, and still Fox wouldn't forgive. It was the only time I faltered as Scully's stormy blue eyes gazed at me until I thought I would drown in them.

The only thing scarier than my former boss's scowl was the actual trials, but I got through them. I was protected, living in a nice safe house with bureau people around ready to defend my life. Only there was no one left to contract a hit on me. They were all dead or in jail.

Fox was courted by reporters, book publishers and movie producers. An unauthorized biography was in the works.

After it was all over, I was on my own, free to do as I pleased. Before the shit hit the fan, I'd managed to siphon consortium funds and placed them in various bank accounts I held in different names. Hey, I'm no Mother Teresa but I didn't take it all. I gave quite a substantial sum to the orphanages in Russia.

I was a free agent with no employers, no one to double cross, no exotic places of port to sneak into and no information to finesse. In short, I was at loose ends and bored witless.

I tried to contact Fox. He wouldn't answer the phone or open the door. He didn't respond to my e-mails. I sent him roses and showered him with gifts of the finest sun flower seeds but to no avail.

I reverted to stalking.

I followed him everywhere like he was still under surveillance. I'd always enjoyed watching him as part of my assignments. Just seeing him go about his everyday life was full of joy and little unexpected surprises.

The x-files were abandoned so he had quit the bureau. He was preparing to write a book and had set up a speaking tour. Shit, now I'd have to share him with a bunch of alien devotees.

Skinner got promoted and Scully went to work at a women's clinic.

As for me I had no work to occupy my time so I holed up in my small apartment, my only amusements were my stereo, books, cable television and every article I could find on Fox.

I discarded the dramatic, all-black clothes and bought some colorful shirts. I lost the hungry, wary stance I'd adopted and stopped sleeping with a gun under my pillow.

Fox had left D.C. to tour the country, speaking about his experiences. He was still working on his book. I was sure it was going to be a blockbuster.

I headed to New York City where I had a cozy little apartment in a nondescript brick building. I loved the city. People there didn't nose into your business. I didn't want to leave the country as I wanted to remain anonymous as I could so New York city was the place to get lost in. Where else could you be surrounded by millions of people and still feel lonely?

I partied at night, going to clubs and coming back to my place alone. I watched television and ordered take-out at two in the morning, still accustomed to nocturnal hours.

Every day I went to the newsstand to find out what was going on in the world, even buying foreign papers. Fox's face stared at me just about every day. He was on the cover of Time, Newsweek, even People. He was *the* story in every sci-fi magazine.

I missed him like I missed my arm.

There had been increased UFO sightings spotted, pointing in a direct line to D.C. I was curious, wondering if Scully was going to be targeted again.

Fox cut his tour short and I needed to find him again.

I contacted a UFO expert I know, a geeky computer programmer who would have shit himself if he ever came face to face with an alien. He showed me graphs and charts, photos and newspaper clippings detailing the trajectory of the craft. He spread out a map and tacked it on the wall with colored thumb tacks, showing where each sighting had taken place.

"It's heading for D.C."

"Yeah. Maybe they'll snatch the president. I'd like to see that bozo get abducted."

"What do you think they'll want? Do you think Dana Scully's a possible target?"

"Could be," he mused. "Hell, it could be anyone."

"What about Fox? They wanted him before."

"Mulder? I'd give my right arm to meet him."

Jerry glanced down at my prosthetic arm and blanched.

"Oh. Sorry man. I didn't mean anything."

"That's okay. Listen Mulder's cut his tour short. I have to find him. Do you think this alien activity is behind it?"

"Rumor has it he's chasing the UFO."

"Are you serious? Can you tell where it might possibly land?"

"I can give you a good idea."

Jerry picked up a purple thumbtack and pressed it down.

"I'm out of here. Thanks for your help."

"Sure dude. Hey, can you get Mulder's autograph for me?"

"It's the least I could do."

I took the next available flight home. In keeping with my good fortune, I sat between a catholic nun and a chatty New Jersey house wife. At least the nun played a good game of poker. I gave the housewife my bag of pretzels to shut her up, sucked back a shot of Vodka, and lost ten bucks to the nun.

A taxi took me to the car garage and I drove like the devil to the location Jerry had pointed out to me.

The spaceship would be there soon, I figured. Most likely that night or the next.

There was another car there but no occupant. It was late and the road was deserted. I recognized the car as Fox's.

Maybe he'd gone to take a piss in the bushes or he was on the hill stargazing. Maybe I was hallucinating.

There was a flurry of movement, a flutter of light and energy. The spaceship emerged in plain sight from its energy field which served as the ideal hiding place.

I knew Fox was in there.

"Stop! Wait!" I shouted, running towards the alien ship, my overnight bag in my hand.

It stalled, pausing just above the ground.

"Do you have Fox?"

No one answered.

"Why did you take him? Are you going to hurt him? Please, I need to know."

A black door whooshed open. No one emerged but I was drawn to it. The ship's lights flickered cold white and blue. Little yellow lights lit up the ramp to the door.

"Can I be with him? Are you going to hurt us? Take out some vital organs or anything?"

I wasn't afraid of beings probing me, hell I love being probed, but only by one person in the world and that was Fox.

"I want to leave with all my body parts intact. Okay?"

There was a humming sound coming the craft. I was awed by its presence although it's not like I'd never seen one before.

"Will you let us stay together?"

There was an energy drawing me closer but I wasn't afraid.

"Okay, I'm coming in."

The door snicked shut behind me. I felt the ship lift up. It was like a fast elevator ride, smooth and swift, but with a subtle sense of motion.

I stepped uncertainly forward. There were corridors to either side of me as well as in front of me. There was no one around. I was starting to wonder if I'd made a mistake.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here?"

Fox's angry voice echoed down the eerie hallway.

"Fox, baby, I followed you. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

I spread my arms, waiting for him to step into my embrace.

Instead he pounced on me, intent on strangling me. I yelped at his crushing hold on my windpipe and hit him with my bag. A dreadful feeling of deja vu came over me.

A lean, pot-bellied alien came up behind Fox and tapped him on the shoulder. Fox turned. The alien shook his head and pointed a bony finger at him. Fox let me go and hung his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

The alien's little mouth upturned in a semblance of a smile. He stared at me, his giant black eyes pinning me to one spot.

I'd never seen one like this close up before. Bounty hunters with square jaws and bodybuilder bodies yeah, that creepy oil, sure, clones too numerous to count but not one of these guys.

"What do you wish here?" it asked.

"Huh?"

I was puzzled. The alien hadn't opened its mouth.

Fox, sensing my confusion, explained.

"They prefer to speak by telepathy."

"Oh."

//Like I said, I want to stay with him.//

The alien crooked his finger at me gesturing down the hallway. He beckoned me to follow.

I was led to a spacious room, barren except for some shelves made of a strange black material and a bed.

I took it to mean I was being given lodgings.

//Stay with him, here,// the little guy said telepathically.

"Thanks. Is there a bathroom?"

He tilted his head, motioned to a door. It was functional, looking like something you'd find on an airplane, with a steel toilet, and sink and an open shower area surrounded partially by a glass wall.

"This is nice. Okay to look around?"

He bowed his head. //I will show you.//

He walked ahead of me pointing out various rooms, stating their functions. There was a communications room, lodgings for the aliens, a disused holding cell for human captives. It seems they finally understood that people didn't like being abducted, probed, and experimented upon then dumped back on earth to face the aftermath.

There was a lab, a conference room and other meeting places among storage facilities.

"This is very nice. Very comfortable," I told him.

We passed several other beings who nodded politely at me. I repeated their actions.

The alien showing me around, whose name was composed of squeaks akin to dolphin noises, I dubbed Beebo. It was close enough.

He had trouble pronouncing my name. I guess the x threw him off. The aliens didn't much care for the English language. There was no logic to it, he explained.

Up ahead I heard Mulder's voice.

"But why is he here?" he demanded. "I know he followed me but what does he want?"

The answer was silent.

I saw him in an alcove with a wrinkled little alien. He looked, by his age and demeanor, to be a superior member of the crew.

I frowned, knowing the little line above the bridge of my nose was creasing. Mulder had always liked it. He used to kiss my frowns away back when we were still lovers, at the beginning of our partnership, before I'd turned on him.

Fox spun around, his eyes blazing.

"Alex I am going to tell these extra-terrestrials to drop you off at the next uninhabited planet."

His anger wounded me. It must have shown on my face. His face softened. He looked almost ready to apologize.

"You're ruining this for me," he complained.

"I won't. You can talk to them all day if you want. I just want to be here with you."

"Why?"

"Because, I still love you."

He had no reply.

"Come back to your place of sleeping," the alien urged me.

I reluctantly followed my alien guide. I was miserable. He seemed to sense my mood because he was silent except for a tune he was humming. It sounded like the Rolling Stones. //Oh my god, Mick Jagger is an alien. Maybe the alien that Fox was hanging out with was Keith Richards.//

I lay down on the bed in my room, hands behind my head. I sighed loudly, even though no one was in the room. I was tired, hungry and depressed. I missed my apartment. I missed New York and its loud noise. I wanted Fox to look at me without hurt and anger in his eyes. I wanted the alien to sing the lyrics to "wild horses."

The incessant humming of the place lulled me to sleep.

When I woke up it was to an angry voice.

"What are you doing ?" Mulder demanded.

"I was sleeping."

"Why here?"

"Because the alien brought me here. This is my room."

"No it's not. It's mine."

"Fine. Whatever," I muttered, "I'll go ask the little guy for another room."

I stomped out, letting Fox see my glaring eyes before turning the corner.

I must have argued with the alien for a good ten minutes. He wouldn't relent.

"You stay with him," was all he repeated.

"But he doesn't want me in the same room."

Nothing was going to change his mind so I told Fox we were roommates and that was that.

He was resentful and tried his best at charming the alien but he was no more successful than I was.

We were served a late supper in a communal dining hall. It was an odd selection consisting of bologna and mustard sandwiches on rye, roast potatoes and Tang to wash it down. Ice cream sandwiches were our dessert.

It seems they did a survey of human's favorite foods and this is what they came up with. When we asked them where the Tang came from they just snickered and said they'd lifted it off some astronauts.

After dinner, Fox went to talk some more and I tried to explain the finer points of poker to a couple of curious crew members. They just didn't understand the art of bluffing.

I let Fox use the bathroom first. His silence was reproach enough without the pouting mouth and patented wounded puppy stare.

I wondered vaguely where the waste products went as I peed into the toilet. They probably released it into space. That could explain toxic rain. It also gave new meaning to the term "golden shower".

I left my prosthesis on the floor close to me. Fox turned his back towards me to sleep. I could feel the heat coming from the other side of the big bed. I was restless but didn't dare toss around. Finally, my eyes couldn't stay open anymore and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

******************************************************************************

We spent the next few weeks being as polite to each other as possible. It was hard to avoid each other. I let Fox use the facilities first and stayed on my side of the bed.

When I groped for him in my sleep, he'd elbow me away. Needless to say I was black and blue and all sorts of other colors with bruises.

Fox spent most of his time with the aliens, discussing god knew what. I'm sure he drove them crazy with his questions. If he was happy though, so was I.

I kept myself busy too. The corridors were an ideal running track and I kept in good shape working out. I taught the aliens a few card games. It turns out that Las Vegas was one of their favorite areas to land and research our species.

The aliens were still interested in our anatomy but they politely asked before they examined us. They were interested in my amputation. I hate for anyone to touch my arm but their soothing touch was warm and gentle on my maimed flesh

I wondered if they could regenerate my arm for me like Luke Skywalker when his hand got sliced off.

The alien assigned to me said it couldn't be done in the same way but showed me a way to operate that might restore my former limb. It looked horrendously painful, both the operation and recovery, so I declined.

Being on that ship was like a dream. Being with Fox was paradise but it would be some time before it was found.

 

* * *

 

Title: Little Foxes: One is the loneliest number Part 2/7  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: Finished December 2001  
Archive: Yes to Slashing Mulder and DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Category: Romance, humor  
Pairing: M/K  
Summary: Mulder has some questions answered  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Spoilers: Up to season six and part 1 of the story  
Notes: Fox's POV

* * *

My book tour had been going great when I found out that UFO activity had greatly increased. I chased one with the help of the Lone Gunmen and their amazing devices.

Why those guys can't get dates I'll never figure out. At least Frohike gets some action. Must be all that animal magnetism. Because I mean, really, if you look past Byer's hang-dog face he's kind of handsome. Plus he's neat and clean and some women really go for that. Langley isn't much to look at but he's a lot of fun with a wicked sense of humour and sarcasm that runs as deep as that cleft chin. But Frohike will always get the girl because as ugly and short and weird as he is, he's got the confidence of a Hollywood star.

So there I was, popular as a hooker at a military convention, with reporters regularly going through my trash, ringing my phone off the hook with offers of interviews, my agent clamoring for another follow-up and some guy (probably an obsessed fan) tailing me, when I decided to chase those flashing lights in the sky.

My life was great at this point. I'd found out what happened to my sister and closed that chapter in my life. I had exposed the dirty truth, with the help of rat bastard Alex. The very foundation of our obtuse government trembled with scandal. I left the FBI and the x-files behind and embarked on my new life and fame with a new outlook and left the baggage behind. Not that I didn't see my old friends anymore. Well, actually make that one friend, namely Scully. Old stone face was still sticking it out in the old federal bureau of irritation but I was happy that Walter had gotten his promotion. He deserved nothing less.

I was surprised to find myself on an honest to goodness alien ship. Imagine my dismay to find said rat bastard on board. I was pissed that the aliens wouldn't drop him off on some cold distant planet or shooting meteor. He did stay out of my way most of the time but I had to share a room with him. Even then, as distant as he kept his body, I could still feel his heated skin glowing from the other end like radiation.

It would have been a matter of merely moving a few inches in order to touch him. I knew I would find his skin feverish and his lithe body would be more than willing but I found it hard to forgive him.

He kept his distance and for that I was grateful. The aliens taught me a lot. They never tired of my endless questions. I spent many days pondering the mysteries of the universe while the ship whirled through dark space.

The view from the observation desk was incredible. Night after night I sat there and watched as billions of stars winked at us, meteors flashed through vast blackness and the planets, lit up in clouds of gas, spun away from sight. These were things no one would ever see outside of a science documentary. No matter how many times I saw the rings of Saturn or its numerous moons I couldn't get enough.

I found out the answers to questions that had been plaguing my mind for years. Most people enjoy the anal probes that the aliens use, Rice-a-Roni really is the San Francisco treat, Elvis Presley is alive and one really is the loneliest number.

Okay, I found out more important stuff than that, but those answers were really much more interesting.

Krycek was starting to get skittish. We'd been on the ship for some time and he was probably starting to get bored or home sick. Maybe he was claustrophobic too. He'd been in that silo for days with the alien oil before he'd been rescued or escaped. He never told me how he got out of there. He begged me to tell the aliens to turn around and bring us home.

"Why the hell should I?" I asked.

"Your fish, Fox. They'll be dead when you get home."

"Scully will feed them."

"Not forever."

I thought the fish defense was pretty weak.

Alex kept his eyes away from the observation window. It was a little spooky looking at all that vast darkness, I suppose.

"Please, let's go home. Haven't you seen enough?" he pleaded.

"Why don't you go already? No one's stopping you."

He frowned at my petulance. I remember when I used to kiss those frowns away. I'd start at the top of his nose and work my way down that scrunching adorable proboscis. All the way to his supple lips and arching throat. He made the most beautiful sounds when I sucked his neck.

"Geez you can be such a jerk. I followed the ship just to be near you."

"Now you're a stalker on top of being a rat bastard double agent."

"Triple agent, thank you very much," he sniffed.

"Whatever, Alex. Just leave me alone."

He screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

"I hate you Fox! You're the most selfish, self-centered, egotistical, unforgiving sob I've ever met!"

"Look who's talking?"

"I love you with all my heart. All I want is to make you happy. Why do you keep torturing me day after day? The world is safe. You're happy. I'm out of a job with the puppet masters that ruled your life. There's no reason we can't be together. I can't hurt your career any more. Why won't you give me a chance. Do you want me to beg?"

Alex knelt on the cold black floor. He cradled his lifeless left arm in his lap.

"I'm on my knees, begging you. Will that make you happy? Everything I did, I did for a reason. You know that. You saw the evidence. I'm sorry about everything except for your father. He didn't deserve to have a good man like you for a son after what he did to his children. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I was silent for a long time, staring at his bowed head. His hair was glossy in the dim light.

"Alex," I whispered, my heart breaking.

He lifted his head a little and shuffled to me on his knees. I ruffled his thick hair, petting him gently. Alex leaned forward a little and laid the side of his face against my knee.

I tugged his head, urging him up.

"Come here."

I wrapped my arms around his back, feeling the muscles bunch and relax when his actions mirrored mine. I could barely breathe and I didn't want to spoil the moment with talk.

"Come on," I finally muttered.

I took his hand and led him to our room. A moment later I had him in my arms again.

We went slowly. After all it had been a long time.

I pushed him on the bed and knelt between his spread thighs. I knew he would probably have a problem with certain positions and I didn't want him to feel awkward or embarrassed. I'd seen his arm. It wasn't one of those modern implant types but an archaic piece of plastic that could be removed.

I settled happily between his legs and suckled his sweet lips. We were a little cautious at first, wondering where to put our noses so we wouldn't bump into each other, careful with our kisses so our teeth wouldn't smash painfully together.

My tongue found his and started its little dance, simulating what our hips were doing. He wrapped his long legs around my waist. My arms couldn't hold him tightly enough.

After a few minutes of playfully humping, our denim-covered erections strained painfully. We pulled apart from wet kisses, totally breathless.

"Alex," I murmured. I couldn't speak more than his name. All the blood had left my brain and settled into my groin.

Alex pulled my head back down and began to nibble on my lips the way I liked. He made his way to my jaw where his tongue rasped over the slight stubble. He placed little baby kisses all over my face-my chin, cheekbones, nose, eyelids, then back to my lips.

He opened his mouth for a wet, greedy kiss that threatened to suck out my soul.

Alex pushed me off with a moan and began to rip my clothes off. I got him undressed but was dismayed when he stood at an angle, hiding his arm from me. I'd never seen him without a long-sleeved shirt on, not even during the time we'd spent on the ship. He turned his pretty head away, his long eyelashes covering those sinful eyes as if he was afraid of my reaction.

I turned him towards me, wanting to take in his glorious naked, aroused body, flaws and all. I cradled him between my legs as we stood there not speaking. I tilted his head up and kissed him reassuringly, all the while gently stroking the scars on what was left of his arm like he was a wild animal that I didn't want to scare away.

He leaned into me a little and relaxed, sighing at my gentle caresses.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful you are when you're like this," I whispered.

"Like what?" he asked with that husky voice of his. It was tremulous and raspy and it made me come totally undone.

I kissed his arm, enjoying another sigh of appreciation. Even his scars didn't deter me.

"Naked, hard, all flushed. Your eyes are so green, just like the ocean. I could drown in them. I can see how much you want me, how much you need me. It's in your eyes. It's in your voice. It gets all husky when you want me. Your skin gets hot and it flushes the lightest pink from your throat to your groin."

I traced his chest where the ivory skin had blushed.

Alex just looked at me with his liquid eyes and sighed. He ducked his head and clung to me, pushing me back onto the bed.

We were in the same position as before, Alex on his back and me between his legs. Our cocks slid up against each other, impossibly hard flesh covered with hot, velvet skin.

The feeling was delicious, sending pricks of delight up my spine. Alex's greedy mouth found mine again and it challenged my tongue to a duel of lust.

His hips arched upward, making me buck against him, moaning into his mouth. His legs scissored around me, his one arm fiercely holding me tight.

I relinquished his mouth for one moment.

"Please, Fox," he begged.

"What do you want Alex?" I whispered.

"I want you inside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop teasing me", he growled.

"Okay. Hang on, I don't have any."

I looked around the room.

"I do."

He jumped up and grabbed his over night bag. He produced a bottle of lube and rubbers.

I used a lot of lube and my long fingers to get my Alex ready for a thorough fucking. It had been so long for both of us. He slid over and curled up into my lap so he could suck on my cock. He marveled at it like he'd never seen it before, babbling nonsense to it and kissing it like a long-lost friend.

His ass was incredibly tight, even tighter than I remembered. It had been a long time for him. I was glad of that. I swatted his butt. I mean that silly baby talk he was crooning to my leaking erection was threatening to give me a fit of giggles.

He spread out on his back, giving me a wicked smile, full of the impish Alex Krycek I knew and adored. The last time he'd been in my bed looking like that was sometime after he'd kissed me and called me friend, warning of the impending war. That time he'd been mostly clothed, a glove on his fake hand. I'd fucked him into the mattress, hating his duplicity. The sex had been rough. We had both wanted it that way, but still I found my traitorous heart speaking silent words of love to him.

I slid into him slowly, letting him adjust to my penetration.

Alex gasped and his eyes closed. I didn't know if it was pleasure or pain.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah," he gasped in a strangled voice.

"What does it feel like?"

"Hurts a little. Then it burns. And now.Jesus, Fox!"

"What does it feel like Alex?"

"Like my prostate's being hit by bolts of lightning."

"Is that a good thing?" I teased.

"Oh yeah."

He opened his eyes and smiled like a feral cat. His skin glowed in the pale light. His eyes were forest green, alive with joy. Not a speck of darkness threatened to turn my lover's face into brittle mask where fear or pain could not penetrate.

"Ready, baby?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and shoved his feet against my ass, urging me downward. Let's just say I obliged.

 

* * *

 

Title: Little Foxes: A real redhead Part 3/7  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: Finished December 2001  
Archive: Yes to Slashing Mulder and DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Category: Romance, humor  
Pairing: Sk/Sc  
Summary: Scully and Skinner's first date  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Up to season six and parts 1 and 2 of the story  
Notes: Scully's POV. Tiramisu is a known aphrodisiac. Really.  
Warning: Okay slashers, het romance ahead. Brace yourselves.

* * *

I could hear the low baritone of Skinner's voice through his office. He was really reaming out someone.

His secretary Kim looked up at me, half-smiling, partially sympathetic to the plight of the hapless person inside the room and partially amused. So was I.

"He'll be finished soon, I'm sure," she reassured me.

It felt odd to be back here again. After I'd left the x-files life had been peaceful. I worked with great people at my new job but I missed Mulder. I missed the x-files. I really missed Skinner.

I saw Mulder when I could. His speaking tour was a smashing success. He called me late at night when he couldn't sleep. He sent me weird e-mails and drafts of his book.

He was happy now, writing his book, telling his story to anyone who would listen. He had chased a UFO until they had taken him on board. God knows what the hell he was doing on it or when he would come back. The important thing was he was happy.

I was a little disappointed with the way things had turned out. Sure, my mom was ecstatic that I had quit the FBI and stopped chasing bad guys, monsters and conspiracies. I was home now and my life wasn't in danger anymore.

Don't get me wrong. I love my work at the women's clinic. Helping women with their fertility problems and welcoming new life into the world is very rewarding.

In a sick way I missed the fluke worm men and obscene fetishists. At least I was done with spiking shape-shifting aliens to green ooze.

"I never want to see another hand-written notation on a report from you again. I'm not a hieroglyphics expert. Is that understood, Agent Carter?"

Walter's voice boomed dangerously close to his door.

The door knob spun around and an irate Skinner glared at the agent as he slipped outside the door. He was young, face flushed with embarrassment. I gave him a sympathetic smile as he passed by.

Walter was standing in the doorway, hands on his lean hips. Sweat dotted his bald head, his lips were curled in a grim line, his eyes were dark behind his glasses. I traced the outline of the broad shoulders and massive chest, which filled the door, with an imaginary finger.

My knees were weak and my panties were suddenly damp. Goddamn that man could make me wet. When he saw me, he smiled, his stern scowl melting into a warm welcome. His eyes were delicious chocolate drops, his shoulders relaxed, slumping down from around his ears.

"Dana."

"Hello, Walter."

"What brings you here?"

"Just visiting the old stomping grounds."

"Are you free for lunch?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am."

I was practically giddy with delight.

"Good. Let me just grab my jacket."

I groaned inwardly as I was treated to the sight of Walter's muscular back and tight butt as he turned around.

//Bet you could bounce a dime off that tight, marine butt.//

"Kim, I'm off to lunch. "

"Yes, sir. Have a nice time. Good to see you Dana."

"You too. We should get together for a girl's night out like we keep saying."

"Sure, give me a call."

In the elevator, Walter's cologne filled up the small space with its subtle musky scent.

"Still abusing agents, I hear."

Walter chuckled. "Yeah. If I thought yours and Mulder's expense reports were a task to read, I was unpleasantly surprised at Agent Carter's incompetency."

"Poor guy."

"Poor guy? His handwriting is atrocious, his reports are incomplete and they have hand written notations a pharmacist couldn't decipher plus his vocabulary consists of monosyllabic words. I don't know how he graduated from the academy."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little?" I teased.

"Hmph, maybe," he acknowledged. "I'm glad you came by."

We ended up at an Italian restaurant not far from the office. The place was packed with urban professionals but we managed to grab a booth. The plush red cushioned chairs were soft enough to sink into.

We fell into comfortable silence after we ordered. Walter smoothed the checkerboard tablecloth with long fingers while I studied my French manicure.

I was wondering what if would feel like to run my fingers over his gleaming head and tangle into his chest hair. I imagined his fingers gliding over my ivory skin and slipping into the hair curling over my pussy. Would he be surprised to find out I was a real redhead? God my fingers were actually sweating.

"Here are your salads," the waitress announced, setting down the wooden bowls.

"Thank you," we murmured at the same time.

Lunch was leisurely. It wasn't a quick bite on the run between autopsies and weird cases. It wasn't fast food on Walter's desk either and I was pleasantly surprised that he lingered as long as he did. He'd always been a busy man, working late hours and weekends, neglecting his personal life and marriage.

The mixed green salad was followed by a tantalizing entree of chicken cacciatore and risotto.

We talked about work of course. Walter seemed to feel, like me, a small sense of disappointment, a lingering feeling that his life was slightly diminished by the closure of the x-files. He was relieved of course that the conspiracy was behind us all. He was happy that Mulder had the sense of closure he had sought for so many years. He reveled in his new responsibilities.

Walter relaxed was a rare sight. He even ordered a glass of white wine with lunch.

"What the hell, it'll make the day go by faster," he explained.

We drank a toast, then another.

"Here's to Mulder."

"To Mulder," I agreed.

"To Spender, may he rot in hell."

"To the sob. May his soul never rest."

"Sounds grim."

"Mmm."

Walter chuckled.

We ordered more wine.

"Here's to little green men."

Walter sloshed the wine a little.

"Grey men," I corrected.

"Whatever."

"Here's to golden days and purple nights."

"Sounds good."

"Here's to that sneak Alex Krycek."

"Krycek?"

"Sure. It if wasn't for him leaking all that information we might all have ended up slaves to the aliens. Or worse."

"Okay. Here's to the king rat."

We had tiramisu for dessert. Damn that stuff was good! Layers of lady fingers soaked in strong coffee and brandy and smothered in cream. So decadent. It tasted even better with Walter smiling at me.

We were both feeling good when we left the restaurant.

"Dana, you're all flushed."

"Must be the sun. I burn easily."

"It's March."

"Oh."

We'd had such a good time we decided to get together again for dinner that night.

He kissed me on the cheek before he got into his car.

I was still floating on a cloud when I entered my apartment.

 

* * *

 

Title: Little Foxes: Lucky Bastard Part 4/7  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: Finished December 2001  
Archive: Yes to Slashing Mulder and DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Category: Romance, humor  
Pairing: Sk/Sc  
Rating: NC-17 for m/f sex  
Spoilers: Specifically Never Again and part 3 of the story  
Notes: Skinner's POV  
Warning: Het sex ahead. Slashers, cover your eyes.

* * *

I'll admit I was a little sloshed when I got back to the office after our lunch. I'd never taken a two-hour lunch before. I was definitely feeling no pain that afternoon, even when I was reviewing expense reports and got called into a meeting with the boss.

He was pretty pissed at something, although I'm at a loss to remember exactly what it was. Anyhow, I left the office early. Early for me that is. I bade Kim good night and drove home as quickly as I could.

The shower steamed away all the fuzziness left in my head. I even hummed as I got dressed. I decided to forgo my office uniform of dress shirt and boring suit. Instead I threw on a pair of dressy charcoal trousers and pale gray sweater that was a bit on the snug side. I shined my shoes, put a little hair cream on my remaining hair and went for the expensive cologne my mother had sent me.

On the way down in the elevator I found myself singing under my breath. I had a spring in my step that hadn't been there for quite some years. I think I even scared my neighbor when I smiled at her in the lobby.

Dana looked perfect. I picked her up at her new apartment, a neat little brownstone she'd moved to recently so she could be closer to the clinic where she worked. It was early yet for spring flowers to bloom but the window boxes were freshly painted and waiting for a riotous bouquet to decorate them.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She had on a cocktail dress I guess you'd call it. It was black and slinky with little pearl decorations at the shoulder attaching the straps. She had on pearl earrings and her hair was slicked back slightly, showing off her beautiful face. She blushed when she noticed my appraisal so I turned and coughed nervously remarking how beautiful she looked.

Dinner was wonderful. Another two-hour affair at this quiet little place I'd found. It wasn't swanky, just elegant and simple with no fussy food or rude waiters. We shared a few toasts with a nice red wine. I enjoyed watching Dana eat heartily. I hate women who eat like supermodels.

Things were going swimmingly and hell, it was an actual date. Dana didn't dress like that to go to brunch with Mulder, so I invited her back to my place. To my surprise she accepted. I'm not one of those octopus handed guys that brings a woman back for a round of groping and hide the salami. I put on a Sinatra CD and gave her a glass of wine, just half a glass, so I wouldn't be construed as trying to get her drunk.

Dana kicked off her shoes and hummed along with the music. I sat next to her but not too close. The lights were just a touch low and I'd lit a couple of candles to set the mood. We didn't talk. We didn't need to. We'd known each other for so many years and shared so many triumphs, tragedies and words, some harsh, some sweet enough to kill a diabetic, that we weren't uncomfortable in our silence.

Dana excused herself to use the bathroom. I heard the water running. I checked my breath against my hand, glad I'd chewed the little sprig of parsley that had accompanied my dinner entree. Just to be safe though, I ate a mint.

Dana came back, nose powdered and lipstick re-applied. She sat closer to me this time. We shared a little small talk. Nothing about the office though, or her work. Not even Mulder entered the conversation. We talked about music and being lonely. We smiled shyly at each other and soon she was curled in my embrace. Her musky perfume made my head swim in a good way and I leaned in just a little bit until we were kissing. Her mouth tasted of wine and watermelon lip gloss. I even detected a hint of mint and wondered if she had chewed on a candy before she came back out into the living room.

I didn't want to scare her. I took a painfully long time before I took her small hand in mine and asked if she wanted to move into the bedroom.

She gave me a smile that would melt an iceberg and followed me. Her mouth was lush warm velvet as she kissed me again. I kept the door open so we could hear the music. I thought it might relax her. Okay, I'm lying. I was the nervous one. I never really thought I'd ever go to bed with Dana. My fantasy life was just that.

Dana pushed me back so that I was sitting on the mattress. She slowly and deliberately began to undress, sliding off the straps of her dress off her shoulders. They were dusted with a sparkly powder that glinted in the pale lamplight. Her breasts filled out the cups of her black bra with smooth ivory flesh. I sucked in my breath as she dropped the dress to the floor and stood there in panties, bra and stockings.

She turned and teasingly unhooked her bra. I was stunned to find a tattoo on her lower back. I traced it gently with my finger. It was a snake eating its own tail. I pressed a soft kiss against it. Dana arched her back and in moments she was in my lap. She wriggled against my hard cock and I had my hand down her panties. The hairs were crisp and wouldn't you know it, she was a redhead.

Dana had always struck me as fierce even when she was polite, even when she was professional and clinical and reasonable. She practically ripped my clothes off and devoured me like a woman possessed.

I groaned as she took my hard length down her supple throat. My clothes were strewn all over the bed and floor and I was totally naked. I had taken off her panties but insisted she keep the thigh high stockings on. I guess I'm a leg man.

I shoved my fingers into her thick hair and zoned out as she sucked my cock. Before I could shoot down her throat she grabbed me hard at the root and the feeling subsided. She climbed up on top of me and I rolled her over, eager to taste her.

Her pussy was a delight of musk and perfume. Drops of moisture dotted her rosy pink lips and I just had to lick them away. Dana moaned and clamped her ivory thighs around my head. Encouraged, I delved into her nest of hair to find her clit hidden by the tiny hood of flesh. I swiped my tongue all around her soft flesh. Her moans and squeals of delight urged me on. I formed my tongue into a point and fucked her small tight pussy. That got her grabbing my bald head. I kept going, alternately licking her clit gently, lapping at her swollen labia and using my fingers to fuck her tight little opening until she was crying out and her pussy gushed out more of her tangy juice.

I took this opportunity to slide on the condom I'd secreted from my bedside table and in a heart beat I slid into her incredible tight warmth and was treated to the sight of Dana trembling with a second orgasm. Her muscles clamped down hard and in moments I was coming inside her with only a few pumping strokes. Thank god for multiple orgasms.

I collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her. She closed her eyes and smiled in satisfaction. She snuggled up to me after I'd cleaned both of us up and disposed of the condom. She gave a contented sigh and fell asleep in my arms.

When I went into work the next day Kim gave me a mysterious smile. Does she know? How do women know things without you telling them? Is it written all over my face that I had an incredible night? Had Dana called her this morning?

I went into my office and took a look at the mail Kim had left on my desk. I hummed a Sinatra tune and forgot all about my assistant sitting outside the door.

God, Dana I love you. Did I say that out loud? No, mustn't have. Kim was still typing away, oblivious to me.

I wonder if Dana would marry me? Dana Katherine Skinner. Dana Katherine Scully-Skinner. Dana K. Skinner. Some variation thereof.

Damn I'm one lucky bastard. I have a good job, retirement's just a few years away and I've got that hot little firecracker Dana. I wonder what kind of ring she'd like?

 

* * *

 

Title: Little Foxes: And baby makes two Part 5/7  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: Finished December 2001  
Archive: Yes to Slashing Mulder and DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Category: Romance, humor  
Pairing: M/K  
Summary: Alex goes to the doctor and gets startling news  
Rating: PG-13 for some language  
Spoilers: Specifically just Apocrypha, Piper Maru and parts 1 to 4  
Notes: Alex's POV

* * *

The last couple of months I had been surfing on a pure wave of bliss.

After the aliens had dropped us off at our point of departure, a few moments of indecision had hung between me and Fox but he'd held out his hand and I took it, following him home. Our cars had long been towed away, so that was our first order of business.

A few days of hot sex (after letting Scully and Skinner know he was back in one piece) and ordering in was the perfect way to keep the momentum going.

The news that we'd been aboard an actual alien ship was pushed aside and his so-called friends reamed him out for getting together with me. Even his little weirdo computer hacker buddies counseled my Fox to stay clear of me. They actually advised him to get a restraining order.

I gave up my apartment and moved in with my beloved on the stipulation that we clean his place from top to bottom. There were toxic things growing in his fridge. There were dust bunnies under his bed that reproduced just like the real thing. Even his fish were an endangered species in his home.

Fox capitulated and grudgingly bought pails and a mop, a broom and cleaning supplies. The place was spic and span after a whole day's worth of serious cleaning. All the junk he didn't need was thrown away. I alphabetized his book collection; bought magazine files for his Lone Gunmen newsletters; stacked his porno tapes according to genre and alphabetized those for good measure.

I settled in the place quite comfortably. After all the times I'd broken in, it certainly felt like home. I didn't have much, just a few pieces of furniture, some photos of the family, my clothes and a few books. I'd learned to do with minimal stuff a long time ago when I was on the run.

We mixed our clothes together, at least our shirts, and so I was wearing colors now, even tees with logos on them. He insisted I keep the leather jacket. I wouldn't have given that up anyway.

As for money, I had plenty. Fox wasn't in the poorhouse, what with his book contract and the money he made from interviews. I wasn't in a big hurry to get a job. I wasn't even sure someone would hire me. I hooked up with some old acquaintances. No one dangerous, of course, just some computer experts. They set me up with a couple of jobs that needed my kind of expertise. I was happy enough to do it and got paid a decent amount.

Fox happily did his research for his next book, keeping the mess of files to a minimum. He did the odd article and finished his tour that had gotten cut short.

During that time, Scully and Skinner came around once or twice. When Fox had returned, they had come to visit or called him quite frequently, probably worried for his state of mind. They even accused him of being brainwashed into falling for me. I dismissed their concern and concentrated on making Fox happy.

They had always avoided me studiously when Fox was around. If I was in the apartment when they came calling I made myself scarce. I didn't appreciate their stilted small talk any more than they did. Fox went out with them for drinks or dinner. He insisted I should come along but I stubbornly refused to the relief, I'm sure, of his best friend and his former boss.

That's why I thought it was strange that they should suddenly show up. They knew Fox was on the last leg of his tour, but there they were at the door, Skinner with his trademark scowl, Scully with her trademark frozen gaze, the ice queen cometh.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I tried to sound unwelcoming. After all this *was* my home too now. Fuck them, if they tried to intimidate me.

"We never gave you a house warming gift. I mean, now that you're living here."

"We never had a house warming party."

"That's true. Can we come in?" Scully asked.

"Are you going to hit me?" I nodded to Skinner.

"No."

"Okay then."

He looked around as if expecting the boogeyman to pop out of the closet.

"Here."

He thrust a bag into my hand.

Dana looked at the floor, at the walls, everywhere, but at my face.

"Look, you both know Fox is not home. He's in California right now. This is obviously not a social visit. Mostly because you don't like me. If you're here to cause trouble, don't bother. If you're here to try and convince me to leave, forget it. If you want to shoot me, I'm armed, always am. If you want to sit down and have a civil conversation, you can stay."

They were both stone-faced, Walter with his unreadable brown eyes, Dana with those cold blue ones. I sighed.

"We've hashed this out a long time ago. I'm not apologizing any more for anything. Shall we start with a clean slate or should I kick both your asses out of here?"

Walter cleared his throat. His body language belied his discomfort.

"Look, you're right Krycek. It's water under the bridge and all that. We just thought we could start clean. We could at least be polite to each other if nothing else."

"Fine. Please sit down. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great."

Walter and Dana sat on the sofa, close together. I opened the bag and found a pricy bottle of Vodka inside. I nodded in approval.

"Good stuff. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Walter replied gruffly.

He put an arm around Dana.

My eyes about popped out.

Walter shrugged self-consciously.

"Life's too short," he explained. "Hell, me and Dana have been an item for a while. If you make Mulder happy then you can't be all bad."

"He is very happy," Dana repeated.

"I'm happy for you too. Be right back."

I went into the kitchen and started fussing with the coffee pot. I arranged some cookies on a plate, the nice European style variety pack. My mom had always set out the fancy cookies she reserved for company on a delicate china plate. All I had to work with was cheap, chipped plates that we used everyday, a tarnished silver platter or some flawless Star Trek memorial plate ware. I chose the latter.

We had a polite, slightly strained conversation. Mostly we talked about Fox's upcoming book. They asked me about job prospects and surprisingly Walter gave me leads on a couple of security gigs that sounded real promising. They ate the plate of cookies and drank coffee spiked with a splash of Kahlua and we all relaxed. My stomach was a little queasy so I made do with some ginger ale and digestive cookies.

I told Dana about my recent health woes and she asked me questions, finally saying she was going to make a referral for me and I wouldn't be able to argue my way out of it. She wanted to make sure I would be around for Fox for a long time. I ducked my head and blushed at that.

At first I thought maybe it was nerves. I mean throwing up every morning wasn't normal. Sometimes it was just nausea. Nothing that a little weak tea and dry toast couldn't fix. I chalked it up to my little love monkey's attempts at cooking. I'm sure he wasn't trying to give me food poisoning but it was strange that I got sick and he didn't.

My appetite for food and sex was at an all-time high lately. I was alternately hyper and exhausted.

I didn't tell Scully about the sex part. Especially the part where I jumped Fox's lean rack just about every night when he was home.

So things were good, except for my health worries. Fox finished his speaking tour and stayed home to write his book and articles. I got one of the jobs Walter had tipped me off to. It was a cushy security thing that let me wear what I wanted. I practically set my own hours, too. I even started hanging out with Fox's friends.

I pushed away the morbid thoughts I had about the cause of my illness. I mean I'd been exposed to toxic chemicals and aliens, not to mention that time I was possessed by the alien oil. Maybe it had screwed up my DNA or something.

I noticed that I was getting a little chunky so I worked out more but for some reason it didn't help. I went shopping for bigger pants. When we made love, I kept the lights low so Fox wouldn't see my tummy.

It was when I felt that strange fluttering in my belly that I let Fox drag me to see Scully's doctor friend.

*

Dr. Benson was a nice guy. I'm not crazy about doctors but he was sympathetic and professional. He poked my stomach, checked my vital signs, looked down my throat and took blood. Overall I appeared to be in good health. My blood pressure was spot on. He thought I might have some kind of digestive problem so he was going to schedule some tests. I nearly had the dry heaves when he started talking about endoscopies and shit like that.

I was reluctant to say the least. I nearly had him convinced that it was just a virus. He wouldn't budge and so I let him set up the tests.

I was so glum at the prospect of a barium milkshake that Fox took me out for ice cream.

It was a good time for it too, early August when the ice cream trucks jingled and the ice cream shops beckoned with their cool interiors.

I ordered a banana split with butterscotch ripple and vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, raspberry sauce and cherries. Fox had bubblegum in a plain cone.

I scarfed my way through that in no time. I patted my satisfied belly, catching Fox's eye as he sized up my burgeoning stomach.

"I just finished eating, of course it's big," I said defensively.

Fox just shrugged and patted my tummy like it was a pet dog.

"Alex I'm a little worried. I know you've been feeling sick for a while. Please don't try to get out of those tests. I want to make sure you're okay. It's probably what the doctor said. You've been living on the edge for some time and not eating right, plus you're getting older. Lots of people have problems with their bowels."

"There's nothing wrong with my bowels," I muttered between clenched teeth.

"Please Alex. It's necessary."

"How would you like to drink that chalky stuff? God knows what else he's going to make me do."

"It's not so bad."

That ripped it. I tore out of there so fast, I nearly took my lover's eye out when I swung my jacket over my arm and a button bounced off his head.

I was still huffy when we got home.

Fox tried to appease me with take-out Chinese and apple pie for dinner. I ignored him and stuffed my face, feeling sorry for myself.

He let me pick the movie we watched that night. It was one of those action flicks, Once a Thief.

In bed I faced away from him deliberately. He massaged my back and petted my hair, twining it around his long fingers. He nibbled and nuzzled and whispered nonsense to me until I melted in his arms. Believe me, I held out a long time. I love it when he treats me so adoringly!

I ended up canceling the appointment the next week.

Fox was royally pissed and made me damn well aware of it.

Too bad. I'm not drinking that junk.

My stomach got bigger but eventually the nausea went away. Now I was eating everything under the sun and then some. Fox finally convinced me to have Scully take a look.

She saw me at the women's clinic, even though I didn't exactly fit the criteria. She took blood work and did an ultrasound. I told her that sometimes it felt like someone was kicking me.

The jelly was cold on my skin and Scully grinned a little when I squealed.

"Sorry," she apologized.

I watched her as she watched the screen. I could understand why Skinner was attracted. She was a hell of a woman. That skin like ivory pulsed with hot blood just visible beneath the surface. The blue eyes could light up with mischief or change color with sadness, much like my lover's eyes change hue. Underneath the sensible suits and lab coat, beat the heart of a passionate woman. I wondered if she was a real redhead.

Scully gasped and stared with amazed eyes at the screen.

"What is it? Oh god, it's a tumor isn't it?" I managed to croak from a dry throat.

"No, it's."

"What?"

"A baby."

"What?" both Fox and me screamed in unison.

"Scully, that's not funny," Fox complained.

"I'm not joking, Mulder."

Her face was white, her lips tremulous. She pointed at the screen with a manicured finger.

"Look it's a baby. You can see the limbs, the head. I can't tell the sex though. It's in a position where I can't see the genitals. I can't understand how you have a uterus Alex. Or how you got impregnated. I mean even if you were a true hermaphrodite, you would be barren. How is this possible?"

Scully shook her head in amazement.

"It's the aliens!"

"Alex?"

"Oh my god, Fox."

"What?"

"Remember before we left the ship?"

"Yeah."

"The alien who welcomed me aboard asked me what I wanted most in the world. I told him that I wanted your children."

"Are you serious, Alex?"

"Very."

"Why didn't you ask for your arm back?" Scully asked curiously.

"They have an operation to restore it but it looked really painful. They don't have anesthesia."

"Oooh. So the alien made you pregnant?"

"When I told him that, he put his hand to my stomach and I felt this incredible pain. I thought it was just cramps or something. That's the last thing I remember."

"This is amazing."

Fox leaned over me and stared at the screen, watching the little being bob around. He touched the screen with one finger, tracing a limb. I guess it was a limb. To me it looked like a big blob.

"Scully, is it normal? Is it human?"

"I need to do some tests. I really should do an amnio. It looks perfectly fine though. You're in good health too. You're blood pressure is fine. The blood tests from Dr. Benson are all good too."

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick."

"Here's a basin."

Scully thrust a steel basin at me.

I waved her away.

"Actually I'm not going to really be sick. I just feel like it."

I rubbed my big belly and stared at it in amazement. Who would have guessed? All this time I thought I was either afflicted with food poisoning or just getting fat or worse case scenario some rare cancer and here I was pregnant. Oh my fucking god!

 

* * *

 

Title: Little Foxes: I can't see my feet! Part 6/7  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: Finished December 2001  
Archive: Yes to Slashing Mulder and DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Category: Romance, humor  
Pairing: M/K  
Summary: Alex gets a baby shower  
Rating: R for language, m/m sex  
Spoilers: Up to season six and story parts 1 to 5  
Notes: Fox's POV

* * *

Alex was so aggravating for the last couple of months of his pregnancy that I thought I'd kill him or myself, maybe both of us. For starters he was embarrassed by his stomach. It got so he wouldn't leave the apartment except when it was dark. We would go out to eat or to the movies at night. I personally thought his inflated belly was adorable. It was a constant source of fascination for me. His bulging belly with its fierce baby kicking and punching for attention was utterly amazing.

Okay, he *was* getting kind of chunky all over, but still he was beautiful. His face regained that chipmunk look he'd had when we were partners. His feet were swollen but he certainly appreciated the massages I gave him. His hair was beautiful and glossy with the infusion of hormones coursing through his body. He was radiant.

Scully still couldn't figure out how the aliens had implanted a womb inside him. Alex was a human marvel of alien technological tampering.

He had the usual weird cravings and crazy mood swings. He loved all kinds of ice cream and any kind of sweet, creamy, flaky pastry. Steaks were a regular menu item at least once a week. His favorite pig out foods changed regularly. One time it could be honey ham sandwiches smothered in hot mustard, the next day fried chicken with coleslaw and potato salad.

The pickles were the worst though. He'd always loved his traditional Russian fare, but he went through jars of pickles like they were non-fat cookies. He always nibbled at them a little, before sucking off the excess vinegar dripping down. He looked like was giving the little veggies head, which sent me to the bathroom with a hard-on every time.

His sex drive started to dwindle, probably from the hormones plus he was shy about letting me see his new body.

He'd left work on medical leave. He helped me at home with research on the book, which was coming along nicely. My agent was already coming up with marketing schemes for next summer's publication. Alex could be a very brutal editor but he was free with his praise, too.

Lovemaking had turned from wild to mild. Alex insisted that the lights be switched off. I made a compromise with him. We turned the lights off but he let me light some candles to give the bedroom a romantic air. We kissed and touched a lot, taking care of his belly when I fucked him. We had to change positions to a sweet spoon style.

I found Alex to be more tender and shy than ever at these times. He sometimes cried in my arms after and he loved to cuddle so much I was practically suffocated. He was like a mischievous kitten who liked to torment me until I played with him into exhaustion. For a reward he purred and clung to me with love.

Those were times for quiet contemplation afterwards when he curled up next to me and I would rub his belly and cuddle with him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and conjugating verbs so the little being inside him would learn as fast as it could.

Alex was a little weirded out when I suggested that we have a baby shower but he let me plan everything. Actually I left the planning to Scully. The woman could slice and dice a corpse, shoot a fugitive and battle the sickest psychos so I figured a baby shower would be a breeze.

There weren't too many people to invite but we made do. There was Scully and Walter, her mom (we needed to have at least a few females) the lone gunmen and the two of us.

I served tea and punch along with finger sandwiches and pastries. The apartment was decorated with multi-colored streamers hanging from the ceiling (we wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise). We wanted to invite more people but Alex's pregnancy was hush-hush. I could trust the gunmen to keep it quiet. We told Scully's mom that Alex was part of a top secret experiment and swore her to secrecy.

We got some nice gifts, including a carriage from Scully and Walter, baby clothes from Margaret and some much needed equipment from the gunmen like diapers, soothers and bibs.

Alex took one look at all the gifts sitting in their shredded wrapping and clutched his belly.

"Baby are you okay?" I asked.

It couldn't be contractions already. I'd read about Braxton-Hicks. Hell I'd read every single baby book written after finding out about the pregnancy.

"No, I'm not okay!" he wailed.

"What is it?"

"I can't have a baby. I don't know how to take care of a baby. I don't know how to change a diaper or hold it or burp it or anything!"

"Sweetie, we'll learn how."

"That's not the point! I can't stand this! I've gained almost forty pounds, I can't have normal sex, I can't breathe right, I'm constipated and I can't see my feet!"

Alex began to sob uncontrollably, holding his hand over his mouth.

The gunmen all looked uncomfortable. Byers winced. Langley pursed his lips and Frohike rolled his eyes, looking at anything but my lover bawling. Scully grabbed some tissues and handed them to Alex. Walter decided it was a good time to go take a look at my fish tank. Margaret patted Alex's knee sympathetically.

"I know just what you're going through dear. I had the same symptoms with all my kids. How about if I make you a cup of tea? Fox? Do you have tea bags?"

"Yeah, there's all kinds in the cupboard at the far right."

Scully smiled with that lopsided grin of hers and whispered," just pray she doesn't start talking about hemorrhoid creams."

Alex giggled and hiccupped into the tissues.

Margaret made chamomile tea, which Alex drank gratefully. The lone gunmen helped Scully clean up. Walter went to the bedroom to make a few phone calls that were work related. Alex apologized shyly to everyone for his outburst but they were all understanding.

After everyone had left I made sure all the gifts were neatly piled up and out of the way and began to write thank you notes to our friends. My mom would have been proud.

I insisted that Alex lie down and take a nap. He was pampered as a princess that night. We ordered take-out and I made banana splits for us. A foot massage soothed his swollen limbs and I even massaged his shoulders and neck. He arched into my touch and tearfully apologized again.

"It's okay baby. Just hormones talking."

"I love you Fox. Sometimes I love you so much I think I might just burst into a thousand pieces," he whispered.

"Me too, baby."

I held Alex as he cried silently in my arms. After a good nap he helped me with the notes by licking the envelopes and stamps. He gave me a wicked grin as he seductively licked them with his pink tongue until I groaned from frustration. That just made my lover giggle evilly. Hormones, my ass.

 

* * *

 

Title: Little Foxes: A star is born Part 7/7  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: Finished December 2001  
Archive: Yes to Slashing Mulder and DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Category: Romance, humor  
Pairing: M/K  
Summary: Alex has the baby  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Just story parts 1 to 6  
Notes: Multiple POV

* * *

Alex began to have contractions after breakfast. At first he thought that Mulder had given him salmonella poisoning but no, it was genuine contractions. They came at regular intervals so he asked Fox to time them the way Dana had shown him. They came closer together and with more intensity. Alex found that walking helped him with the pain. He rubbed his belly, getting nervous at the strong spasms of pain.

Fox soothed him as best as he could. When the spasms hit even closer together he paged Scully at the clinic. She had to have help to deliver and several of the nurses had been picked to assist in the delivery room. They were sworn to secrecy when told that the pregnant patient would be a man. Secretly they rejoiced that the shoe, as it were, would be on the other foot.

The following is a brief excerpt exploring thoughts and emotions as friends gather in the waiting room for the joyous event.

Byers://Maybe I should have shaved my beard a millimeter shorter.//

Frohike://I wonder if Scully would go out with me? If she went for Skinner, I definitely have a chance.//

Langley://They should name the kid after me. Richard's a good, strong name.//

Walter://Mulder's gonna be a father! That Krycek is one lucky sob. He lands Mulder, a great catch according to People magazine. One of the fifty most beautiful people! Yeah right, after a nose job maybe. What about that ridiculous pouty mouth? Do people really go for that hound dog look? I suppose so. At least Alex did. //

Scully://I wonder if anyone knows I'm not wearing panties.

Alex:// Argh! This hurts like a son of a bitch!//

Fox:// I hope I don't pass out.//

Walter:// I wonder if Dana is wearing her mint green bra and panty set. They match her scrubs.//

Scully:// I'll make the incision here.

Alex://Hey I can see up the nurse's nose. I looove drugs.//

Fox://I can't look!//

Byers://It couldn't possibly come out of his.oh my god!//

Langley://How's Scully gonna rip that sucker out?//

Frohike://How is it going to come out?//

Frohike lit up a cigar. "Best Cubans I've ever smoked."

"Yeah, great smoke, man," Langley agreed.

A gray cloud of smoke rose up from the corner of the waiting room.

"Hey guys, that smoke is making me sick," Byers complained.

"You guys can't smoke in here!" Walter bellowed.

They all choked on the smoke and guiltily stubbed out their cigars against the ugly orange plastic chairs they were sitting in.

Walter://I wonder if Mulder and Krycek will get married? It's legal in Holland isn't it? Hell, if Krycek could get pregnant then why not Dana?//

*

Meanwhile in the delivery room....

Scully pulled the baby from Alex's body gently, ready to lift the little girl up for Mulder to coo over.

Mulder took one look at the bloody screaming infant and passed out, prompting a giggling fit from his lover.

Scully smirked and called for a gurney. Since Mulder was down for the count she cut the umbilical cord herself and helped the nurses clean the baby up so she could check her out.

She was weighed and measured, toes and fingers counted, nose and mouth suctioned and all manner of probing took place until the poor girl was practically finger printed and strip-searched. As far as Scully could see she was absolutely perfect. She had a cute button nose, fuzzy brown hair and a wail that could raise the dead.

Mulder had re-gained consciousness and was sheepishly looking at his lover. He looked proudly at Alex's stitched belly and held his hand until Scully brought the baby to them.

"Here you can hold her for a few minutes. After this we'll get you cleaned up and bring you to your room."

Alex held the infant gingerly and Mulder beamed as only a brand new father can.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Star," they answered in unison.

Scully grinned, not surprised by the answer.

"Oh sweetie, I want to have some more little Foxes," Alex said dreamily and fell asleep.

  
Archived: January 11, 2002 


End file.
